This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Bit retention devices for power and hand tools have become increasingly common, especially as the need and desirability of wider versatility and the use of power tools and hand tools has increased. Such bit retention devices allow the hand or power tool to be used with any of a number of interchangeable bits. This, in turn, has resulted in demands for greater speed, convenience, and ease for insertion and removal of tool bits from the bit retention device.
In one exemplary type of conventional bit retention device, one or more detent balls are positioned within a hollow, barrel-shaped tool bit holder body and are resiliently biased into engagement with a circumferentially-extending groove or recess on the shank of the tool bit. Although this basic design has performed well, such conventional quick-release bit retention devices frequently require the operator to actuate a sleeve, collar, or other component part during both the insertion and the removal of the tool bit.
Accordingly, the present disclosure seeks to provide a bit retention device that requires the operator to actuate its components only upon tool bit removal. A “snap-in” type of bit retention device is provided for a drill, driver, or other rotary hand or power tool. The bit retention device includes a shaft having a sidewall defining a hexagonal cavity extending from a first end thereof and a ball groove extending through the sidewall and communicating with the hexagonal cavity. A ball is disposed in the ball groove and a ball spring engages the ball and biases the ball toward the first end. An actuator sleeve surrounds the shaft and includes an internal ramp engaging the ball. The internal ramp includes a shallow ramp portion having a first angle of inclination with respect to a center axis of the shaft and a steep portion having a second angle of inclination with respect to the center axis of the shaft that is greater than the first angle of inclination. The steep portion includes a smaller diameter than the shallow ramp portion.
According to another aspect, the present disclosure provides a bit retention device, wherein a spring biased plunger biases the bit out of engagement with the ball when the actuator sleeve is pulled forward.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.